Listen to Your Heart HikarixKei
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: I was bored and watching S.A. Episode 16 and then took a break and listened to Listen to Your Heart by DHT and this came to mind so I thought why not! Well this is a HikarixKei oneshot and it's just random so I hope you read and review! HikarixKei


Listen to Your Heart HikariXKei

Hi ya! This is just random! I was watching Special A and then took a break and was Listen to Your Heart by DHT the slow version and this came to my mind. In this Hikari is oblivious still to Kei's feelings. Of course she is. Well kinda sad and random. Hope you enjoy. It's in Hikari's POV

"You're going to be studying abroad?!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes my father said I had to. He also said it would help the company so I had no choice." Takishima said looking down at his book. His bangs were hiding his face.

"Takishima," I said, "You can't leave." He looked up at me.

"Why Hikari? Why can't I leave?" He asked.

"Because you're my rival. I still haven't won fair and square and without you here I wouldn't be able to challenge you." I said. He stood from his chair and grabbed his bag.

"Well I have to go. I only came here to inform you that I was leaving." He turned towards me with a slight smile/smirk on his face. I looked up in his eyes. They looked sad.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a nothing from the look in your eyes yeah_

"Goodbye....... Hikari." He said and walked off.

_You've built a love_

_But that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven_

_Turns to dark_

"Takishima." I said taking a step forward. He was already half way out.

"Takishima wait." I said again. I stepped forward a bit more and tripped over the table.

"Takishima." I said sitting in my place on the floor. He was no where in sight now.

"Takishima!" I screamed. I sat there frozen on the ground.

"Hikari-Chan." Akira said from behind me.

Outside the greenhouse

"Hikari." Takishima said.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do_

Back in the green house

"Takishima. Takishima. No. No. No!" I yelled still sitting on the ground. "He can't be leaving. He can't be."

"Hikari-Chan." Akira said again. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"He can't be." I said.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

This can't be goodbye. Not Yet." I said standing up.

_Before you tell him goodbye_

I ran out of the green house. I ran until I was far enough and tired. I walked up to some benches and sat down. Was it ever worth it? To always fight with him? When we were just going to separate after school was finished. Did he think the same? I was so childish.

_Some times you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

I layed my head back and closed my eyes. There are so many memories. It's all so distant. It seems so long ago.

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

As if it was all a dream.

The next day in the green house 

I sat down in my seat and waited for everyone.

"Ohoyo (good morning) Miss rank one." Akira said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Rank one. With Kei gone you are now rank one. So what does it feel like to be on top?" She asked.

"I… I don't know." I said looking down.

"Now I get Hikari-Chan all to myself with Kei leaving this afternoon and all." She said smiling.

"What did you say." I said looking back up.

"Kei's leaving this after noon. His flight is at 1:00." She said. I checked the time. It was 12:00.

"Takishima is leaving at 1:00." I said the tears stinging my eyes. Why am I sad? I should be happy I'm rank one now. But I didn't defeat Takishima. I won by default. But that can't be it. I shouldn't get sad because my victory was by default. There is something more. What did you do to me Takishima? You jerk! Because of you I don't want you to leave! UGH!

"Ohoyo Minna (good morning everyone)." Akira said.

"Hey Akira did you hear that Kei's flight was moved to 12:30?" Tadashi asked. I sat upright. Thirty minutes early. I looked at the clock 12:10. I have twenty minutes.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do._

"Takishima." I said before standing up. I began to run. I ran out of the school and towards the airport. I had ten minutes to spare when I arrived.

I ran in and began to search. I saw him ahead of me.

"Takishima!" I yelled. He turned around and saw me.

"Hikari?" He asked as he approached me.

"You…You can't leave. You're…You're my rival." I said breathlessly. No! That's not what I wanted to say! I just can't think of what to say. Baka (stupid) Baka me.

"I see." He said.

"All Passengers now boarding flight 112." A voice said over the intercom.

"Congrats Hikari, you are frank one now. You've won." He said.

"Takishima." I said.

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before_

_You tell him goodbye _

"Goodbye Hikari." He walked off.

"Takishima." I said.

"Takishima." I took a step forward holding out my hand.

"Takishima wait." I said.

"Takishima!" I yelled. He didn't even turn around. He was out of sight now.

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

"Takishima. Takishima." I said falling to my knees. There was no one really around so I let the tears that were stinging my eyes fall.

"Takishima I… I…" I said. it was no use I didn't know what I wanted to tell him.

_So much to mention _

_But you can't find the words_

"Takishima, Takishima!" I yelled.

"Takishima!" I yelled once again.

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

"_Hikari." _A voice said. It was Takishima's but he wasn't around. I closed my eyes and began to remember something.

"_Hikari, why do you call me Takishima when every one else calls me Kei?" He asked._

"_Because you are my rival and I only call my rivals by their last names." I said bluntly._

"_You can call me Kei even then." He said._

"_No. I stick to what I say. Unless you want me to call you Kei? Huh Takishima?" I asked._

"_Whatever." He said._

"Takishima." I said in a whisper. That's it! Maybe, maybe he'll hear me.

_Listen to your heart _

_When He's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart_

"K…KEI-KUN!!" I yelled.

Kei's POV

I listened to Hikari call my name over and over again. Takishima. Takishima. She would say it over and over again. All I was to her was her rival. She didn't even call me by my first name. If only Hikari knew how much I loved her. Maybe then she would get it. I was already half the way to the plane when Hikari stopped calling my name.

"K…KEI-KUN!!" I heard her yell. My eyes widened. She just called me by my first name. I turned around thinking of going back. I should just leave. No! I began to run back.

Hikari's POV

I sat there letting the tears run down my cheeks. He wasn't coming back. I just realized something too, something important. I heard footsteps heading my way. Someone was running. The foot steps slowed and then stopped. They were about eight feet away from me. They slowly began to walk forward. I hung my head lower not wanting the person to see me crying.

"Hikari." The voice said. Takishima! I slowly looked up and saw him standing in front of me.

"Takishima." I said. I felt my face get hot.

"No." He said. Kneeling down and grabbing my chin.

"Kei. You called me by my first name earlier." He said.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get your attention and you wouldn't come when I called you by your…" I tried to say when he hugged me.

"It made me happy. You finally called my by my first name." he said.

"K…Kei-Kun." I said. I smiled.

_I don't know where your going_

_and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before…_

_You tell him good bye_

"Kei-Kun, there are actually two reasons I don't want you to leave. One because you are my rival and two because…A…A…" I tried to say my face going red. He let go of me and looked at me.

"A…A…Aishiteru!" I said looking down.

"I love you too Hikari." Kei said. He took hold of my chin and pulled my face closer. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. So this is like I said. A kiss is only best shared with the one you love.

"I love you. Kei-kun." I said when we pulled apart.

We stood back up and walked out of the air port hand in hand.

Around the corner before they left.

"Akira tell me exactly why we are spying on them." Tadashi asked.

"Because I want to make sure nothing happens to my angel Hikari-chan." Akira said.

Through the binoculars (even though they aren't that far from Hikari and Kei and can see them perfectly without binoculars.) Akira saw Hikari and Kei kiss.

"Oh. They kissed." Tadashi said. Akira punches him in the head.

"Yeah they did." Jun said.

"Took a while." Ryuu said with a smirk.

Megumi's sign read: I agree with Ryuu-nii-san. Took a while.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Akira said. "Now I have to share my beloved Hikari-chan with the Monster Kei!"

"Akira there they go." Tadashi said pointing at the door. Akira put the binoculars and watched.

"They are holding hands." She said before passing out.

A/n: Well there you go! I was bored so it probably sucks but any ways I just had to put the funny ending part. I mean seriously it's not like it wouldn't happen. Well anyways Ja Ne!


End file.
